Pokémon poacher
]] A '''Pokémon poacher' (Japanese: ポケモンハンター Pokémon hunter) is a person who captures wild Pokémon, sometimes many of the same species at a time, to sell for profit. These people are sometimes referred to as Pokémon hunters, and are known for having exceptionally powerful Pokémon. In the anime ]] Poachers have appeared in a number of episodes as well as s. Team Rocket was the first major organization to steal Pokémon for profit. The first major hunter to appear in a movie was also a member of said team: the Iron-Masked Marauder, the main villain of Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Using a unique Poké Ball known as the Dark Ball, he attempted to capture . Another poacher also appeared briefly at the beginning of the film. J was the first recurring poacher. She traveled the Sinnoh region with her , stealing Pokémon on behalf of her clients, who often gave large sums of money in exchange. Like the Iron-Masked Marauder, she often used sinister to achieve her goals. Pokémon hunters tend to be far more dangerous than other villains in the series as they typically have no qualms about having their Pokémon attack humans directly or using guns (in the case of the Pokémon Poacher Brothers or Rico, who used an model gun) to attack their prey. This is most often shown by J, who in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 2 seemed to be trying to kill Ash repeatedly, and Rico who also had his Pokémon attack Jessie and James. Notable poachers :See also: * Dirk * Iron-Masked Marauder * J * Rico In the manga In the movie adaptations A Pokémon poacher appeared in . Pokémon In the Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us: Zeraora's Story manga ]] A trio of Pokémon hunters served as antagonists in ''Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us: Zeraora's Story. Two of the hunters made their first appearance in ESEZ1, where they were part of a virtual reality simulation of Fula City's past. There, the two attempted to kidnap the wild Pokémon living in Fula City, only to be stopped by . Thinking they could make a profit on Zeraora as well, the hunters attempted to take it as well and used their Pokémon to battle it. Zeraora easily defeated the hunters' Pokémon and forced them to escape. Afterward, the hunters informed their boss, Agai, of the situation, which led to him deciding to face Zeraora himself. In ESEZ2, Agai and the other hunters attacked a boy named Nozomu in an attempt to steal his . After Nozomu was saved by Zeraora, Agai battled against it, only to lose as well, forcing him and the hunters to retreat once more. Pokémon is the male hunter's only known Pokémon. It was first used to battle in order to capture it, but was defeated. Scizor's only known move is .}} is the female hunter's only known Pokémon. It was first used to battle in order to capture it, but was defeated. Houndoom's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga and his Pokémon encountered a hunter in A Visitor From Outer Space?!. Pokémon is the hunter's only known Pokémon. Swampert's known moves are , , and .}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小精靈獵人 |zh_cmn=宝可梦猎人 神奇寶貝獵人 |es=Cazador Pokémon |fi=Pokémon-salametsästäjä |fr_eu=Chasseuse de Pokémon |it=Bracconiere Pokémon |no=Pokémon jeger |pl=Kłusownik Pokémonów |pt_br=Caçador de Pokémon (M19) Caçador Pokémon |sv=Pokémon jägare Pokémontjuvskytt |th=โปเกมอนฮันเตอร์ Pokémon hunter }} Category:Anime Trainer classes * es:Cazador Pokémon it:Bracconiere Pokémon ja:ポケモンハンター